Sakura
by SALTY1112
Summary: Di waktu yang singkat itu, Kei mendengar suara. "Jangan!" Erangan protes sehalus hembusan angin, suara itu melewati telinganya bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang jatuh di sekitarnya. "Jangan ditekan! Dahan itu rapuh!"


**↗ Anne Garbo ↙**

 **→Sakura←**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Dia berjinjit dan kedua tangan meraih tinggi-tinggi pada salah satu batang kayu pohon sakura. Setetes keringat menetes karena tak kunjung sampai ujung jarinya menyentuh kucing kesayangan milik neneknya yang tersangkut di dahan yang tinggi.

Kucing berbulu abu-abu tersebut yang seenaknya nekat naik ke atas pohon meski tahu tidak bisa turun dan bisa-bisanya mamalia tersebut naik ke dahan yang tinggi bahkan melebihi dari jangkauan tubuh jangkungnya. Tsukishima Kei menggerutu ketika Mei, nama kucing tersebut mendesis marah saat tangannya hampir menggapai ekornya yang menjuntai.

"Kucing, kau mau kubantu atau tidak?"

Bukannya dia tidak ingin memanjat pohon tua ini untuk menghampiri Mei. Akiteru yang tadinya juga diberi tugas untuk menurunkan Mei pun sedang pergi mencari tangga meski sampai saat ini tak kunjung kembali.

Kei mendesah. Dalam kepalanya berpikir tak ada gunanya bergantung pada Akiteru hingga dia memutuskan untuk memanjat sendiri. Atau setidaknya, berusaha untuk memanjat.

Pemuda berumur empatbelas tahun itu menarik batang terdekat dari tangannya untuk dijadikan penopang tubuh agar bisa naik. Tindakannya tersebut membuat dahan itu berguncang dan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran jatuh melewati kepalanya. Reflek dia menutup mata. Kepala menunduk untuk menghindari guguran bunga dan sinar matahari yang menyorot wajahnya.

Di waktu yang singkat itu, Kei mendengar suara. "Jangan!"

Erangan protes sehalus hembusan angin, suara itu melewati telinganya bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang jatuh di sekitarnya. "Jangan ditekan! Dahan itu rapuh!"

Kei mendongak. Kaki kembali menyentuh tanah. Kemudian tubuhnya membatu. Sepasang emas madu merefleksikan sosok yang berdiri di atas dahan tinggi, memakai jinbei polos berwarna coklat dan celana selutut. Sosok itu menunduk dengan dahi berkerut.

Kei mengedipkan mana. Berusaha meyakinkan diri jikalau sosok di depannya bukan ilusi semata. Karena demi Tuhan, Kei yakin tidak ada siapapun di atas sana.

Ekspresi sosok berambut coklat berangsur lega. Senyum puas terulas di bibirnya yang tipis. "Nah, begitu," ucapnya.

Angin berhembus menyebarkan serbuk bunga dan kelopak-kelopak Sakura. Rambut sosok itu ikut dimainkan olehnya juga. Sapuan merah muda di pipinya yang sedari berwajah kalut sampai tersenyum simpul.

Mulutnya terbuka kembali. Mendendangkan serangkaian kalimat yang sama halus dan manis dengan latar merah muda di sekitarnya. "Terimakasih!" ucapnya. Matanya ikut tersenyum dengan menyertakan rasa syukur yang sungguh. Kalimatnya samar dan rapuh tapi aneh, Kei pikir.

Aneh, kenapa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan?

Masih kehilangan kata, Kei hanya bisa berdiri sambil mengadahkan kepala. Mata tak kunjung teralihkan pada sosok pemuda yang sekilas tampak sedikit lebih muda darinya. Menatap bagaimana sosok itu kembali merubah ekspresinya yang lain. Mata membulat, mulut terbuka. Jarinya yang ramping menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dengan lucu berkata, "Eh? Kau bisa melihatku?!"

Tsukishima Kei di umurnya yang sudah menginjak remaja tidak pernah percaya dengan segala hal beraroma spiritual. Dia tak pernah pergi ke kuil. Tak percaya jika dewa itu ada. Namun jika sosok di depannya ini memang benar seorang dewa, Kei akan percaya.

Bagaimana ada manusia yang begitu indah tanpa cela?

"Bisa," jawab Kei pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka. Menjeda suara angin agar dia dapat kesempatan untuk menunjukkan dirinya pada sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ekspresi sosok itu lebih terkejut lagi. Wajahnya bercampur dari mengerut lucu dan bingung yang menggemaskan. Kemudian berubah lagi menjadi secerah langit biru di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya!" serunya.

Sosok itu melompat. Ingin rasanya Kei membuka kedua lengannya agar dia bisa datang ke dalam dekapan.

"Memangnya kau ini apa?" tanya Kei. Nada suaranya yang terdengar datar – tak ada maksud untuk bersikap dingin, tapi Kei tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Dia termenung. Tatapan berubah kosong sejenak sebelum kembali bercahaya dan menjawab, "Aku Tadashi!"

Tadashi, ulang Kei dalam hati. Itu sebuah nama?

"Kenapa kau bilang aku bisa melihatmu? Memangnya yang lain tidak bisa?" tanya Kei. Jari telunjuk mengacung kepada Tadashi yang turun dari dahan tinggi menuju Mei yang kehadirannya sempat Kei lupa. Jinbei coklatnya bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kelopak bunga yang dibawa angin ke timur.

Tadashi mengangguk. "Biasanya begitu," jawabnya kemudian menunduk melihat pada Mei. "Dia sering naik kesini kalau ada kucing jantan yang lewat."

Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat skeptis kepada kucing betina yang malah duduk santai sambil menikmati angin. "Dasar virgin," ledek Kei dalam hati.

"Kalau mau naik, jangan dari sebelah sana. Lewat sini saja," tunjuk Tadashi pada sisi lain dari pohon Sakura. Tubuhnya membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat sambil berkata, "Kakimu bisa naik dari gundukan batu itu, terus ke lengkungan di batang yang itu dan kaki satunya bisa kesana. Kalau cukup tinggi pasti langsung bisa naik ke dahan yang itu." Matanya sekilas melirik kembali pada Kei kemudian terkikik riang. "Tapi kamu tinggi sih ya. Pasti sampai."

Lagi-lagi Kei terpana. Suara tawanya yang pelan kemudian diikuti dengusan geli. Tarikan bibirnya yang masih terukir meski mengucap sindiran halus. Sematan merah muda di kulitnya yang coklat terang seperti terlukis permanen sebagai pemanis dari sosoknya yang sudah manis.

"O-oke.." kata Kei yang sebenarnya tak begitu mencerna kalimat Tadashi.

Tubuh jangkungnya menghampiri gundukan batu yang ditunjuk oleh Tadashi. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas untuk melihat sosok itu lagi sebelum kembali mencari lengkungan yang bisa dia injak untuk bisa naik ke atas – menghampiri Tadashi, kalau bisa sampai mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

Setelah kaki kirinya naik ke lengkungan, Kei kembali melihat ke atas. 'Bagus, Tadashi masih disana. Dia tidak menghilang. Dia masih ada,' gumamnya sebelum menaikkan kaki satunya.

"Yup, sedikit lagi!" Tadashi menyemangati yang bagi Kei terdengar seperti permintaan agar dia cepat datang menghampiri. "Tanganmu bisa ke dahan itu. Disana cukup kuat."

Kei menuruti. Dia berpegangan pada dahan sakura yang Tadashi maksud sebagai tumpuan agar bisa mengangkatkan kakinya lebih tinggi.

"Yup sampai!" sorak Tadashi begitu Kei sudah duduk di dahan yang sama dimana Mei kembali mendesis karena kedatangannya. Ah, lupakan Mei. Kei lebih tertarik untuk melihat dari dekat Tadashi yang tersenyum jenaka sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dia duduk dengan kaki mengayun di ujung dahan tak jauh dari Mei berada. Kei beringsut maju yang membuat dahan bergoyang. Mei duduk tak tenang. Cakar-cakarnya tertancap pada dahan agar tak terjatuh. Ekspresi Tadashi berubah menjadi prihatin.

"Pelan-pelan," tegurnya seperti melodi manja di telinga Kei.

Dibalas hanya dengan anggukan, Kei kembali beringsut maju. Perlahan-lahan.

Begitu dia tiba di dekat Mei, Kei langsung membawa kucing itu ke dalam dekapan. Tapi belum ada niat untuknya turun.

Matanya teralih pada Tadashi yang balas menatapnya. Bisa dilihat pantulan dirinya di mata Tadashi karena tatapannya begitu cerah dan terbuka. Pipinya tidak terlalu tirus sebagaimana yang Kei lihat dari bawah. Kemudian bibir tipisnya itu, bergerak menggoda saat dia berkata, "Hai?"

"Hai," balas Kei. Kata yang diucapnya mengambang karena masih terpana. Juga dengan jarak yang sedikit membuat Kei dapat mencium aroma manis khas bunga yang membuatnya terlena.

Mata Tadashi setengah terkatup saat senyumnya melebar. Melodi suaranya yang pelan dan tenang berefek pada debaran jantung Kei saat dia tertawa. Tangannya digerakkan untuk menggaruk pipi yang dalam jarak ini Kei dapat melihat bintik-bintik coklat tua yang memperindah wajahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana di depan orang yang bisa melihatku."

"Aku juga."

Tadashi mengerutkan dahi – yang dalam pertemuan yang masih singkat ini Kei bisa menghitung bagaimana sosok ini terus menerus mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. "Tapi kamu manusia kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kei singkat. Kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh berisi bisikan-bisikan untuk menggapai ujung dari helaian coklat milik Tadashi yang terus melambai mengikuti sapuan angin.

Tapi bagaimana jika saat Kei menyentuhnya Tadashi akan menghilang? Atau menguap bagai mimpi di siang bolong dan Kei akan terbangun di kamarnya.

"Cucunya Sasahara Shouhei?" Tadashi bertanya lagi.

Kei mengangguk. "Ya, itu kakekku. Tapi nama belakangku bukan Sasahara. Tapi Tsukishima," jelasnya.

Tadashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Tsukki-syima?"

Ingin rasanya Kei tersenyum dan menertawakan bagaimana namanya jadi terdengar asing jika keluar dari mulut Tadashi. Belum lagi bibirnya yang maju dan membulat lucu. "Tsukishima."

"Tsukki-sama?" Tadashi mencoba lagi. Kali ini terpeleset terlalu jauh.

Akhirnya Kei memutuskan sebuah nama. "Panggil Kei saja."

"Kei..." Tadashi mencoba. "Nama yang bagus."

Dicobanya lagi menyebutkan nama 'Kei' dengan perlahan. Kemudian dia tersenyum bagaimana kata itu terasa menyenangkan keluar dari mulutnya. Begitupula dengan Kei yang suka mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sayup suara Akiteru yang memanggilnya dari jauh yang menyela Tadashi untuk berlatih menyebutkan namanya. Kei menghela nafas berat ketika momen indahnya – bersarang di dahan pohon rindang, menikmati hembusan angin bersama dengan titisan dewa Sakura – dijeda. Meski lagi-lagi dia melupakan bahwa ada Mei juga disana.

"Apa kau akan terus disini, Tadashi?"

Tadashi mengangguk. "Aku tinggal disini."

Kei menatap iba. "Selamanya?"

Tadashi kali ini menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya di musim semi."

Jawaban Tadashi membuat Kei semakin diselimuti rasa sakit yang tak bisa diartikan sebagai apa. Mungkin iba. Mungkin rindu yang sudah dulu sampai padahal belum berpisah.

"Kalau besok aku kesini, kau masih ada?" tanya Kei.

Tadashi tertawa. Kei sampai berpikir betapa mudahnya sosok ini untuk bersuka cita. Apa tidak ada yang membuatnya gelisah? Berpisah dengan Kei misalnya?

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kelopak bunga sakura terakhir gugur."

"Kalau begitu aku ak-" Kalimatnya terpotong saat Akiteru datang dengan susah payah membawa tangga lipat yang dari sudut pandang Kei tidak begitu berat.

"Kei! Ini aku bawakan tangga untuk ambi Me-eh? Kamu sudah di atas?"

Kei hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tak ada niat berbasa-basi dengan kakaknya dan ingin melanjutkan satu kalimat terakhir dengan Tadashi. Tapi begitu dia melihat ke depannya kembali, Tadashi sudah tidak ada.

Menghilang bagai ilusi. Tak meninggalkan jejak bahkan untuk Kei memastikan bagaimana cara untuk menemuinya kembali.

Tangga yang dibawa oleh Akiteru disandarkan di batang. Kei menunduk dan dengan enggan berjalan turun. Akiteru tertawa saat Mei melenggok senang begitu kembali menginjak rerumputan.

"Kenapa Kei?" tanya Akiteru yang melihat ekspresi kusut dari adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kei tak acuh. Dia berbalik untuk sekali lagi melihat pada pohon sakura yang rimbun dan berdiri kokoh.

Sebelum dia berbalik, angin kembali berdesir. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura untuk terbang melewatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar sebuah bisik dari suara merdu milik Tadashi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kei."

Kei menyeringai senang. Ya, sampai jumpa besok Tadashi.

 **→Sakura←**

* * *

Hallo Semuanya~  
Apa kabar?  
Sebentar lagi akan ada event TsukkiYama parade loh..  
Yuk Mari Ikutan dan Meramaikan Event Ini dengan Suka Cita  
Untuk informasi selanjutnya bisa dicek di grup SALTY yang linknya tertera pada profile akun ini.  
Ditunggu ya karya-karyanya~~!


End file.
